Our Hearts
by luna51900
Summary: lucy loves natsu but doesnt want to admit and natsu is having funny feelings seeing her read to know what happens to these lovely teenagers (on hiatus a my studies are interfering)
1. Chapter 1

its my first time writing a fan fiction so please be gentle and don't write bad comments

i m not so good at giving summaries

DISCLAIMER:i don't own fairy tail. It is the property of hiro mashima (so envious)

OUR HEARTS

chapter 1

It was a fine day in the guild .Everyone of them was fighting and partying like they usually did ,except a certain celestial mage, she was lying on the bar table sighing .and Mira seeing this had a concerned expression,when she asked lucy the reason of her sadness Lucy told her that she was just tired and wanted to get some sleep as a certain dragon slayer is always breaking in her house .Hearing this being the match maker that she was she started teasing Lucy,Lucy knew that she had a liking for natsu but she didn't want to admit as he was her best friend and it will ruin the friendship if she here we have natsu fighting with gray throwing bad names at each other,seeing this Lucy started smiling and levy being her best friend noticed this forced the secret out of her mouth.

Lucy's POV

levy chan forced me to tell her that i liked natsu. so i had to suffer being the topic my friends(girls)chatted took me to fairy hills with them and asked various questions as to where how and when ,when they were satisfied they decided that they will be the ones bringing me and natsu together i had to face palm as this was the lamest idea ever.

I knew natsu liked me but not as in love me ,he liked all his friends and i was one of they were satisfied erza declared it her responsibility that she will notice me and natsu during missions and help bring them closer .when all this was finished then was i allowed to go home I was so tired from all the discussion that i had to take a good nights sleep .when i opened the door to my house the first thing i did was shout"NATSU".

NATSU'S POV

i was waiting for Lucy at her house all afternoon and i was bored as hell so i decided to do things which will make her happy (cleaning her house .yea i was bored as hell)and when Lucy came i was finally excited when she shouted at me .i know its wrong to break into her house but ever since i met her i am having this funny feeling in my stomach and i want to see her everyday,make her laugh and keep her happy .she was sighing and when i asked what had happened and why was she so sad the whole day in the guild ,her all face was red she was looking at me shocked .

Lucy's POV

i was shocked was he noticing me in the guild if he did he will get to know that i like him oh my god wat should i do.i said to him nervously that i was tired and was feeling feverish as he always breaks into my house ,when i said that his face was the one thing that i found ever so cute ,he said sorry and was so sad .i couldn't resist and pulled him into a hug and said i was joking and he could stay for the day if he wanted was surprised at first but then he returned to had a lot of fun later and wen it was time to sleep i had to force him to go i found his attitude really cute but still i cant allow anyone into my private space so i sent him back he was sad but still went back .

NORMAL POV

when natsu went back Lucy went to sleep and was peaceful but natsu , he couldn't stop blushing all the way to his home he was thinking of Lucy and when she hugged him he wanted Lucy to always hug him and was thinking of things which cannot be mentioned well his thoughts were disturbed when happy came flying to natsu .Natsu wanted to continue his thoughts but he cant leave his best friend happy so they both went home and went to sleep .happy dreaming of fish of course and natsu dreaming of who knows who .

and here the end of chapter 1 so sly who knew natsu had a side like this.

phew had to write a lot and i know there are some mistakes please do let me know

and people who are wondering where happy was ,he was with Wendy and charla


	2. Chapter 2

here is ch 2 of OUR HEARTS enjoy

the next morning when Lucy woke up she had been thinking about natsu and decided that she will try to approach him herself and help him know of her feelings without directly telling him ,and the best way she could do this was by giving him a chocolate(a big piece at that)she prepared chocolate fr everyone (she didn't want anyone to get suspicious as to why she was giving natsu a chocolate out of the blue)

she made the biggest piece for natsu,and went to the guild .

IN THE GUILD

Natsu was resting on his arms thinking something and that was when he heard his name and went flying out of the was gray and it was quite normal fr the guild as it was an everyday started to fight but then it was amusing as this time they were talking not was teasing natsu as he was thinking and how rare it was for him to under all this ruckus they didn't notice

Lucy entering the guild,she had been in a good mood since morning and started giving out chocolates to people asking fr was sitting with levy when levy shouted "natsu don't you dare touch Lucy's chocolate behind her back". Lucy did want to give him a chocolate but first he had picked a wrong chocolate(his chocolate was big remember) and second she couldn't say anything as if she did she would again have

to suffer being the topic of the girls gossip,so she agreed with levy and scolded him to touch the chocolates without permission.

later in the guild when Lucy had almost given her chocolates Erza requested that they should go on a mission together.

Lucy's POV

i hadn't completed the main task for which i had come ,i wanted to shout but as she was Erza i had to maintain my cool and said that i couldn't possibly go on a mission without finishing the erza called out to people whether someone wanted a chocolate or not then suddenly natsu came rushing in and led out his hand ,i found this side of him so cute . then at last i was able to give the biggest

chocolate to him and i felt so happy ,everyone had noticed that i had given natsu the biggest piece so everyone one was complaining ,but i couldnt care less as i was the happiest person on earthland at that well as all the chocolates were finished i had to go with Erza to her requested mission as i had promised but to my horror i found out that it was a request from the drama troupe who had us

working for them till we were almost dead ,but only erza was the one who was enthusiastic about that request and had packed her luggage in 2 seconds and god was it huge ,well that is expected off erza

Normal POV

the train ride to oshibana station had natsu all crept up and he kept saying that this was the last time he was going through train ,though everyone knew that it was a lie .they reached the drama troupe and then they gave them the script,the manager kept saying "thank you very much " at their every question .the practice went well and it was soon time to perform this time there were some changes in the actors

natsu was made the prince as erza becomes too much nervous .The play started good enough but we all know that it cannot go normal

Lucy's POV

the play was going good until the fight scene the main villain who was erza was stuttering too much and gray had to come to her cover ,and as for our case natsu was blushing too much .even i blushed but i did not blush as hard as natsu did ,i was so gonna ask him the reason .when the fight scene came it was just utter destruction as always but

the viewers loved the play and as a result we were worked to death .when the manager was finally satisfied and his actors returned our mission was over. Thank god now i could finally on our way back to magnolia there were two people i wanted to kill Erza and Happy they were teasing me and natsu the whole way and natsu that idiot was blushing and showing his weak face as he was going purple from this queasiness.

At last we finally reached and we all went for our homes as we were tired like hell .i was enjoying a relaxing bath in my home when i heard some noise .then i got into my pajamas and went to see who was it holding my keys.

Natsu's POV

i went to Lucy's house as i was hungry and bored . After i found myself something to eat i got my self comfortable and started reading her novel before she could come to beat me . i heard footsteps and i was sure Lucy knew i broke into her house again .when she saw me first thing my face was in a wall and my head bleeding ,i apologized to her but she wouldn't listen and insisted that i go out of her house so i took the sleeping

happy with me and went back to my home ,little did she know the reason why i had visited her but that could wait at least until she cools down .

Lucy's POV

god why doesn't natsu learn not to break into peoples houses like that ,i will teach him a lesson tomorrow surely but first i need my most required sleep. well i was happy i got to see his face before i went to sleep ,it really makes me happy but it is still no reason to break into peoples hose like that ...

and heres the end of ch 2

god lucy is dangerous got to beware of her

plz do rewiew and tell me my mistakes if any


End file.
